masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pinnacle Station
Merge tag The reason this is separated out is to make it easier to discuss Pinnacle Station (the facility) from info about the plot, et cetera (hence creating a page for the DLC itself), and keep the pages from getting cluttered. --Tullis 12:56, 31 August 2009 (UTC) XB360 only? The article isn't completely clear but I'm getting the impression this is DLC for the XB360 only. True? RobertM525 09:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :It is also for PC. --Spoo12 09:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Any impact for Importing? Before I waste the time to try to 100% complete the station on my latest play through, I would like to know if it impacts anything in other games of the series? King of Noobs 22:44, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Pinnacle Station doesn't, but Bring Down the Sky does. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Many thanks for that quick answer. King of Noobs 22:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, and I could be incorrect, but if you don't do Pinnacle Station, then you miss out on a war asset. I've seen a few things on this. Lancer1289 05:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I never saw on war assets any mention of the Pinnacle Statio. 12:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Although I would have thought there would be an asset, I just loaded the Late-ME3-Save game of one of my Shepards who definitely finished Pinnacle Station, and could find no trace of such an asset (including checking the "UPDATED" sections of fleet assets, etc). Always conceivable that I missed it somewhere, so I'd love if someone else could also check, but that's where I stand for now. Of course there could also be a War Asset that doesn't *mention* Pinnacle Station but is somehow indirectly related to it, etc. Cattlesquat (talk) 13:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::A couple of War Assets can be found in the Pinnacle Station system, but I don't know if they are dependant on an import. Garhdo (talk) 13:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::: As Gardho said, a war asset is available on the Pinnacle Station refering to Vidino's team (the turian guy who wanted to beat your scores in ME1). This turian war asset is taken by scanning the Pinnacle station in ME3. :::::: However, it is no needed to complete (or even install) pinnacle station DLC in ME1 to have access to this war assets. Furthermore, Pinnacle station has no known impact for importing. There is only this little reference in this war asset (and a similar gameplay mechanism in the Armalax aren in ME3:Citadel).--DeldiRe 14:08, June 24, 2013 (UTC) And also, Pinnacle Station is mentioned in the ME3 datapad ;)--DeldiRe 14:08, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Not included in Steam bundle It should be noted that this DLC is not included in the Steam bundle of ME1 and ME2. -- 14:58, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :You can register the steam keys on origin, installing ME1 through origin will include bring down the sky and pinnacle station. 04:31, January 8, 2017 (UTC)